


Don't You Trust Me?

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Series: Designated Driver [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fear of Heights, Sneaky Doctor is Sneaky, fun times, thrill seeking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: Rose is suddenly afraid of heights. The Doctor figures out a solution.





	Don't You Trust Me?

"Seriously Rose?" The Doctor look flabbergasted as she clung to his arm on the narrow bridge. "You swung over a molten tub of Nestene on a chain not eight days ago, and now you're trying to tell me you're afraid of heights."

"Not heights, Doctor." Rose squeezed her eyes shut as the bridge swayed dangerously in the wind. "The chain didn't bother me, cause I was in control, yeah." She clung to the leather covering his arms as the wood creaked under her shoes. "But this is different. This bridge is how old? Assembled how long ago?" Her stomach lurched, and his hands steadied her waist. "Plus, that's what, eight hundred feet to the river, and it's full of piranha like fish you said."

The bridge jerked again, and she felt herself stumble. Rose didn't dare open her eyes, because that would result in a wave of dizziness. She tried to keep going, but it was hard in the ever increasing storm that was blowing.

"Oh for Rassilon's sake." Strong arms clasped her back and swept under her knees. In a breath she was cradled against the Doctor's chest, and he was running along the aged planks. She buried her face in his shirt, inhaling the smell of books and grease. In what seemed like an eternity, his thick boots crunched on gravel, and he set her down. "Down you get."

"Thank you, Doctor." Rose felt properly embarrassed as her breathing returned to normal, and she glanced back at the expanse they had just traversed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to freak out like that."

"Eh, humans. You lot always have issues trusting things." The Doctor huffed and smoothed his jumper. "Just figured you'd trust me. I said it was safe, didn't I?"

"I do trust you, Doctor." Rose bit her lip, seeing the slight hint of disappointment in his eyes. She knew he wasn't disappointed in her, but that she didn't believe him. "I do trust you, with my life. I swear!"

"You mean it?" The Doctor's glacial eyes softened as his fingers laced with hers. She nodded emphatically as they traipsed through the forest to the waiting TARDIS.

~~~5 Months Later~~~

"Doctor! What?" Rose clawed at the black material that had been swiftly tied over her eyes when she'd bounded into the control room. The Doctor said he had a surprise for her, but this wasn't what she was expecting. Some part of her grew warm in excitement. Blindfolds could mean so many things, and for a brief moment she briefly expectedly his cool lips to brush her neck.

"I told you." His northern burr whispered into her ear, raising goosebumps up along her neck and arms. "A surprise." His hands pressed into her back, guiding her along the grating. "You trust me, don't you."

"With my life." Rose didn't even hesitate to respond. She had seen so many things over the last few months, and, while she had suffered some minor injuries, the Doctor had always kept her safe. Never in her life had she ever thought she could trust anyone so intently.

"That's what I hoped you say." The Doctor laughed, and they stepped out into a warm, humid atmosphere. The air smelled like wet grass and ancient trees. The ground was solid and spongy under her trainer soles, and after a few hesitant steps, she walked normally. The Doctor wouldn't let her trip.

"Where are we going?" Curiosity was eating her alive. All he had done was knocked on her door, told her to put on some jeans and a comfy shirt, and bounded away. Still, whatever it was had to be worth while.

"I told you. It's a surprise." The Doctor was smiling ear to ear, she just knew it. Slowly their trek began to slope upwards, and it gave way to solid concrete. There were a few voices chattering, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. They came to a halt, and he stroked his hands along her back almost soothingly.

"You two next!" A woman's voice called out, and the Doctor edged Rose forward. Suddenly, hands were at her waist, wrapping her in something.

"I'll do it." There was the sound of the Doctor batting a hand away, and his cool fingers pressed into her clothes. There was sliding, pulling, cinching, and clipping. The sounds combined with lack of vision made Rose's anxiety inch higher. Still, she trusted the Doctor.

"What is this?" She had to ask, though she knew he wouldn't answer. "Doctor, tell me!"

"Just trust me, Rose Tyler." His voice was calm, even, and gentle. "Can you do that?" Straps began wrapping around her torso, criss crossing, and coming up over her shoulder. She envisioned a harness of some sort. It had to be the only thing this was. What kind of harness though?

Rose nodded and tried to calm her racing heart as the Doctor's strong and nimble hands left her. Then she heard him shed his jacket and begin to strap himself up. It didn't take nearly as long. His chilly fingers found hers and led her forward. Wind rushed up from beneath her feet and blasted her face.

Suddenly, there was the click of metal assaulted her ears. Somebody was hooking them up to something, and a solid metal feeling bench pressed against her rear. "Grab this, love." A warm man's voice came from her left and rope brushed along her arm. Rose fumbled back and clung to it. The Doctor made a huff in his throat at the endearment, but clung to her right hand with a reassuring squeeze. More clicks and tugs came from her rib and back as more hooks of some sort were latched. "Take a seat." The man spoke again, with a chuckle.

Rose felt the Doctor sit, but she froze. Panic began to set in as her mind processed the direction of the upwards wind flow, the excited chatter behind her of the others waiting their turn, and the Doctor pulling her hand down. "Doctor, I'm scared." She tried not to sound unsure.

"Trust me, Rose." His cool thumb brushed her knuckles, fighting back the rising terror in her chest. She bent her knees, letting the metal bench support her weight.

There was more clicking and cinching, then a voice. "Take em up and out." Rose felt herself being pulled a few inches up and then swinging forward just a tad.

"Don't scream." The Doctor's voice was gentle, and he released her hand only to pull off the blindfold.

Rose blinked at the bright light, and nearly vomited at the sight before her. They were suspended over a huge ravine. Below them was a rushing river with nothing but about seven hundred feet of free fall between it and them. A loud siren dinged, and the Doctor grasped her fingers again, dropping the black scrap of material.

Suddenly, they dropped. The Doctor gave a full whoop of exhilaration, and Rose couldn't help but shout. Wind rushed against her as she clung to his hand. Time seemed to slow as the ground and river rushed towards them, but suddenly they arched forward. Her fear gave way to a flood of excitement as they fell and swung at once.

"Doctor!" Rose yelped and laughed as the river passed about fifty feet below their shoes. "This is insane!"

"But worth it!" The Doctor beamed at her as their arch took them upwards, letting them see the sky and soaring mountains. Then they flew back backwards again.

She squeezed his hand, taking in their surroundings until their thrill ride came to a stop. Slowly, they were pulled back up, and once they were on solid ground, Rose threw her arms around his neck. "I'm so getting you back for this somehow." She giggled into his ear.

"You shouldn't threaten your designated driver." The Doctor poked her ribs and chuckled.

"That's not a threat, Time Lord. It's a promise." Rose shot him her most intimidating look, and let him tug her back to the TARDIS. The Doctor may not tell her any of his fears, but she bet herself she could think of something.

 


End file.
